


Ночь. Кладбище. Ведьма

by Dull_Balrog, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [4]
Category: Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133648
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Ночь. Кладбище. Ведьма

Джессика оторвалась от попыток начертить значки на пентаграмме в тусклом свете фонарика, когда услышала:  
— Милая, что вы тут забыли в столь поздний час?  
Она сама, следуя инструкции, выбрала ночь новолуния. К тому же было пасмурно. Джессика даже зонт с собой взяла — мало ли? Девочка смогла разглядеть во мраке лишь высокую тень. Только воротничок тускло бледнел.  
— Пытаюсь вызвать демона.  
— Демона. Ты серьёзно?  
— Ага.  
— И зачем такой малышке понадобилась помощь тьмы? Сколько тебе лет, девочка?  
— Тринадцать.  
— И чего же ты хочешь? М? Проблемы в школе? — Голос стал мягче.  
— Нет, моя бабушка умирает. Родители не говорили мне, но я подслушала. У неё рак.  
— Рак бывает разный.  
— Не знаю я! — выкрикнула девочка во тьму. — Её… Её отпустили домой. Она просто лежит, и всё. Руки… Такие бледные. Холодные.  
— Знаешь… Я мог бы посоветовать тебе… у тебя ведь есть фонарик в телефоне? Они сейчас жутко мощные. Но знаешь что, юная леди, по таким вопросам не обращаются к тьме, лучше точно не станет.  
— Но ведь её не будет… И… Ей ведь больно.  
Джессика сжала кулаки. Иногда ей казалось, что бабушка плачет. Но голос её был совсем слаб, а слёз больше не осталось.  
— Смерть — это в естественном порядке вещей, а порой — единственное лекарство… А теперь прекрати страдать ерундой, включи яркий свет, позволь мне проводить тебя.  
Рука высокого господина была холодной, прямо как у её бабушки. Потом она думала, что нарушила кучу правил, а бояться незнакомца… она кладбищенского сторожа больше боялась. Она испытывала странное доверие. Просто вела его за руку, иногда поглядывая вверх, на бледное морщинистое лицо. И совершенно не боялась. Они шли то через тьму парков, то по освещённым улицам, так долго, что казалось, прошла целая вечность. Она спросила его, что он-то забыл на кладбище? Он ответил, что навещал друга и, по всей видимости, задремал. На замечание о том, что на кладбище не хоронили лет сто, но он, конечно, не настолько стар, попутчик лишь усмехнулся и сказал, что дружить можно и с книгами.  
Джессика попрощалась с новым знакомым на пороге, из вежливости попросив его зайти как-нибудь на чай. Разумеется, он не явился.  
Бабушка Джессики скончалась той ночью.


End file.
